1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to new fat compositions, more particularly the present invention is concerned with fat compositions containing a mixture of one or more polyol fatty acid polyesters which exhibit Newtonian rheology even at high solid fat content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyol fatty acid polyesters, and in particular, the sugar fatty acid polyesters, such as e.g. the sucrose fatty acid polyesters (SPE'S), are known as suitable low-calorie fat-replacers in edible products. They are substantially indigestible for human beings. They have physical and organoleptic properties very similar to the triglyceride oils and fats conventionally used in food products. Polyol fatty acid polyesters are also used as pharmaceutical agents e.g. in view of their ability to prevent fat-soluble substances, such as in particular cholesterol, from being absorbed in the gastro-intestinal tract.
Edible fat-containing products comprising indigestible polyol fatty acid polyesters are known in the art, and described in e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,186, 4,005,195, 4,005,196, 4,034,083 and EP 0 233 856, EP 0 236 288, and EP 0 235 836.
In the above art it is observed that in food products the use of polyol fatty acid polyesters which are liquid at body temperature, may give rise to the so-called problem of anal leakage. In EP 0 235 836 it is suggested to use polyol fatty acid polyesters exhibiting non-Newtonian pseudoplastic rheology to overcome the problem of anal leakage.
Polyol fatty acid polyesters displaying non-Newtonian pseudoplastic rheology have the disadvantage that they can not be applied at high concentration levels in flowable food products such as pumpable shortenings, liquid frying margarines or liquid toppings. Furthermore polyesters of the latter type appear to have an adverse influence on the oral response of particular food products, in particular if said polyesters contain solid fat at a temperature of 35.degree. C.
European patent application EP 0 350 987 deals with SPE'S which have a slip melting point of more than 25.degree. C. and a transition time of more than 60 seconds. These are not contained in the present invention because of the conditions set for the molar fractions of lauric and shorter fatty acid residues, palmitic acid residues and saturated fatty acid residues having a carbon chain length of at least 20.